Forced into Love
by wise-imagination
Summary: .Chapter 4 is up! Longer and nicer. She was forced into a marriage with none other, Ichimaru Gin, a man from a wealthy family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Well, I do own it in my dreams where Gin and Rangiku will live happily ever after but reality is reality. Let us all face it.

Pairings: Gin and Ran, Ichigo and Rukia (not in this chapter) and many more to come. (You can tell me any pairing you want and I might consider it!)

Author's note: I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Please do tell me if I did. I'm not an English expert.

**Forced into Love**

**-Nothing more, Nothing less-**

The day was dull and boring and it suites Rangiku's mood very well. There she was, sitting on a chair in the middle of her bedroom with many maids running around her to check her hair, wedding dress and face over and over again. She knew just one thing for sure; she was getting married today to a stranger.

Everything has to be perfect.

"Hana, can't I take this necklace off. It makes me itchy around the neck" she complained and pouted when Hana ignored her.

"No, my dear Ran. You cannot. What will your father say if he saw you so plain without any make-up or accessories?" she said softly and fixed Rangiku's hair once more.

"Besides, it's not like you're getting married everyday. Oh Rangiku, I'm very happy for you!" she said and smiled. Rangiku gave her a cold glare.

"Happy? This is what you called happy? This is insane! Truly insane!" she yelled and stood up. She looked up on her wall mirror and saw a very different Rangiku. A totally different side of hers and it makes her feel sick. This is so wrong, yet it seems right in her father's eyes. Slowly, she began to cry.

Why?

Why her father did this to her? She thought he loved her more than anything. More than his money and fortune. More than her own mother. He lied to her and he broke her heart. He sold his own and only daughter to the Ichimaru's.

"Rangiku, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" she was cut off when Rangiku, out of a sudden, hugged her tightly.

"Hana, I think I'm being too emotional. I'm sorry" she muttered softly. After all, she hates to see Hana upsets because of her.

"Ran, I will pray for you, night and day, for your happiness" she told her and hugged her only friend tightly as if afraid that Rangiku will disappear forever.

-----

"Congratulations. You are now husband and wife" the priest said and smiled to the newly-weds.

"You may kiss the bride" Rangiku's heart shattered once more. This is her first kiss and it is going to be sealed by a stranger's lips. At the exact moment, Rui's face flashed in her mind. Her first love and will ever be.

She closed her eyes and felt a warm lips met hers for a brief seconds and it was gone.

But, she heard the words he whispered besides her ears clearly.

"This is just a fairytale's marriage. Nothing more, nothing less"

_Nothing more, nothing less_. The words are very familiar to her. Rangiku looked up and saw her husband's face for the first time in her life.

Oh God, it was none other but…

Ichimaru Gin.

-----

Reviews did many miracle things to me.

It gives me the guts to write faster and update faster.

wise-imagination


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Well, I do own it in my dreams where Gin and Rangiku will live happily ever after but reality is reality. Let us all face it.

Pairings: Gin and Ran, Ichigo and Rukia (not in this chapter) and many more to come. (You can tell me any pairing you want and I might consider it!)

Author's note: I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Please do tell me if I did. I'm not an English expert.

**Forced into Love**

**-Good Manners-**

"I have something to tell ya" he said quietly, trying his best in avoiding any unnecessary eye contact.

Rangiku muttered a small 'oh…'. Damn it! She started to sweat like crazy just being in the same room with him. But the worst part is, tonight is her wedding night! Rangiku shook her head and trying hard to concentrate.

"Ya know, we have to straighten up something between you and me. First, you must obey me. Second, you must respect my family members and lastly, learn to be a wife and a mother. Father expects us to give him an Ichimaru heir" Rangiku's heart stopped for a while at the word 'heir'. To carry a child from him? You've got to be joking.

Rangiku cleared her throat loudly.

"Ichimaru-san, I would respect you and your family as my own but unfortunately I will not going to obey your commands and you will not touch me, not even an inch. I will give you my permission to find any ladies of your likes to give you an heir. I will not mind"

"I am not the one who was asking you in hand of marriage, Rangiku-san. I have to sacrifice the love of my life and this is how you repay me? By disrespecting your husband?" He said with a cold tone.

"Do you think it was me then? I was very unhappy with this entire affair too! I never imagined to be married to a cold man like you…though I knew it will never be him! I did this because of my father's honor!"

Tears running free from her eyes. There is no doubt now, she will never be happy with this man. It was only their first day as husband and wife and yet things turn out to be worse than she had expected.

Ichimaru Gin stood up from his chair calmly and headed toward the doors. The last thing he needed now is a pathetic crying wife.

Softly, before he closed the doors of their room, he muttered out,

"I'm going for a business trip tomorrow for two weeks. I will send you lady Kurosaki and I expect you to learn good manners from her"

Good manners. She wanted to laugh. She had learnt it since she was a day old and sadly, she never get them. And now lady Kurosaki is going to teach her about manners. Oh joy.

Rangiku has only one thing to say at the moment.

Darn it all!

-----

Reviews did many miracle things to me.

It gives me the guts to write and update faster.

wise-imagination+


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Well, I do own it in my dreams where Gin and Rangiku will live happily ever after but reality is reality. Let us all face it.

Pairings: Gin and Ran, Ichigo and Rukia and many more to come. (You can tell me any pairing you want and I might consider it!)

Author's note: I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Please do tell me if I did any. I'm not an English expert.

P.S: Hope you like it. I'm trying my best to write it longer.

**Forced into Love**

**-My dear Lady Kurosaki-**

It had been played numerous times now in Rangiku's mind. Sometimes it was so frustrating until she wanted to break the lovely expansive vase beside her bed. People might think she is going crazy. Ah, she can tell by the looks thrown towards her from her maids.

Ichimaru Matsumoto Rangiku is going crazy. Right.

At last, Rangiku let out a sigh. She had been thinking a lot lately. About good manners, escaping Ichimaru Gin's prison and last but not least, Lady Kurosaki.

She bet with all her freedom and life that Lady Kurosaki would be a short, plump woman and most importantly, with good _manners._

Rangiku smirked and cleared her throat, mimicking her voice like a snobbish noble woman.

"Oh no, Lady Ichimaru. You have to hold the handkerchief like this and bow politely when giving your greetings. You are a noble woman, Lady Ichimaru, what would your bastard husband say about your manners. Manners!" That was a good one.

"I did not expect a lady like you to speak ill about her husband, Lady Ichimaru" a stranger's voice greeted her. Rangiku hastily spun around only to find her face to face with a beautiful petite young woman with warm smile.

Embarrassed with her earlier attitude, Rangiku said nothing and tried her best hiding her crimson face from the other. 'Baka, baka, baka!' she mentally scolded herself.

"You are not really fond of your husband, I see. Never mind, you will find yourself falling in love with him in no time, just like me"

Rangiku stood still, frozen at the word love.

"I am glad to meet you today, Rangiku-san. My name is Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia. Your husband, had requested my presence as to keep you a company when he was away with my husband on a business trip"

"It must be a tiring journey, Lady Kurosaki. Perhaps a cup of hot tea will do us good" Rangiku said with a gentle voice and politely called for her maid when she was back to her senses.

Soon, the tea was served and the two ladies began chatting about many things. Family, friends, accessories and surprisingly it end up, bunnies. Rangiku had no idea how comfortable (though it is a little bit weird) she is with Lady Kurosaki, talking about bunnies.

However, within a few minutes, good manners were forgotten. Lady Kurosaki doesn't appear like a lady at all.

"And then, that good-for-nothing Ichigo bought me the fluffy bunny after I begged (more to threaten) him. And I punched him straight on the jaw when he called me annoying, infront of my own brother. Amazing, isn't it!" she squealed and gave two thumbs up at her new found friend. Rangiku laughed nervously and drank her tea only to spit it out when Lady Kurosaki took out a fluffy white bunny from her kimono.

"Ah, isn't she so cute! Yaah!" again, she squealed. Rangiku mentally sweatdropped.

But, let's think about it. Her two weeks of freedom are going to be great. This lady Kurosaki would not be teaching her about manners, considering the attitude she has now right infront of her.

Suddenly, lady Kurosaki stopped her mad gigglings and turn to stare at Rangiku with a thoughtful expression.

"Ara, Rangiku-chan. Your husband did mention about me teaching you proper manners in his letter. I guess we could start it tomorrow morning" she said, while smiling and stroking her fluffy doll bunny's white fur at the same time.

Under her breath, Rangiku silently cursed her husband.

-----

Reviews did many miracle things to me.

It gives me the guts to write and update faster.

wise-imagination+


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Someone else did. I did check my bank account past ten years ago, sadly, I'm broke and I can never ever buy the rights for Bleach. So, don't sue me.

**Pairings**: Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia, and many more to come (I think…)

**Author's Note**: I'm not good in English. Basically, my grammar sucks and so does my spelling (sometimes). Please forgive me for the errors. I will do my best to correct them and you can tell me the mistakes and on how to improve them. I know I'm not updating for a long time (again, forgive me), I'm most probably lazy (20 percents), no inspiration (70 percents) or very very busy (10 percents). I'm trying (trying, okay), to write longer and longer and longer. So, don't be upset. –grins-

* * *

**Forced into Love**

**-This is Hell-**

"Bow!"

"Walk straight, yes, straighten up your lazy spinal cord!"

"No sake in the middle of evening tea, Lady Ichimaru!"

"No! It's not like that! Like this! THIS!"

Whack! "Do not day dreaming!"

"No cursing, Lady Ichimaru! Especially using that forbidden word!"

This is how it feels to be in hell. The agony, tortures and the worst of all, a noble petite lady with fake kind and innocent face a.k.a The Merciless Beast, who was now standing in front of her with determined eyes while her fingers tapping softly the small corner table beside her.

Crap.

For the past three hours, sharp at 8 o'clock in the morning mind you, she had done nothing but her _good manners _practices. Bowing, 'handkerchief thingy', laughing politely (the scary way like an old witch), handling tea cups, tracking down the newest gossips (what the hell she is? A gossip hunting dog?!) and speaking using _good_ words. Dear Lord, there's another three days to go through this and she was getting tired and bored with all this stupid mess. There was no fun at all for the past ten days and it makes Ichimaru Matsumoto Rangiku a miserable, dull and frustrated wife. Yet, a certain someone did enjoy this.

"Go, go, Chappy! Muahahaha!" a shrilled voice echoed in the room.

Sigh.

Deciding to make use of her rare break time, Rangiku quickly drew out a bottle of sake under the table she currently sat and managed to take a sip. Yum, it's been a long time. She took another sip and sigh contentedly. This is the sweetest hell, sake that is.

She let her mind flew away, flipping through her childhood memoirs and suddenly it stopped at a certain memory, her mother who she had once loved dearly (that's a very long time ago), whom she had admired when she was nothing but just a toddler. Her mother, as far as she could remember, was a beautiful young lady with fiery wavy red hair like hers (A/N: It's red, right?), pale flawless skin and soft green blue eyes. She had loved her the most, more than her father, more than anything in her life, so why? Why she had left her in the middle of night, in the arms of her secret lover? Was he more important than me, mama?

Rangiku shut her eyes close, breathing in and out slowly. She remembered, the next day was a total chaos at Matsumoto's residence. Maids running around, everyone shouting her mama's name. She was upset of course, no one had paid six years old Matsumoto Rangiku any attention. She was puzzled when her father had hugged her, muttering words of comfort and sometimes cursing her mother's name. Angry at her father's words, she had scolded him, for saying bad things toward her mama, her angelic mama. Just how wrong she was back then.

Flashback…

_In the large spring garden at the Matsumoto's residence, a red-haired woman sat under the shed of Sakura trees, laughing softly as she watched a younger version of __her__ jumping happily, following Mr. Green Froggie's back.__ Then a__ loud splash can be heard, and the so called Mr. Green Froggie disappeared in the water, leaving an annoyed girl behind, fuming._

_"Mama, Mr. Frog__gie no fun!" she mumbled, kicked__ a stone near her and yelped in pain. _

_Worried, the woman went to her daughter side, checking for any serious injuries and she found none. Just a simple bruise.__ She sighed in relief._

_"Ran-chan, what mama said about kicking__ things__?" she asked softly, __faking a stern look in her face. Rangiku fumed again. _

_"Rule 45, young lady no kicking! But mama, kicking fun!" trying to prove her point, she kicked the same rock again, ha__rder this time. However, she ended__ up screaming in pain. _

_"Ran-chan!" the woman scolded, checking her daughter again. _

_"Ne, mama?" the girl called mother with a timid voice. _

_"What is it, Ran-chan?"_

_"Mama, mama, Ran like mama the most!__ More than Rui__ and Papa__" she smil__ed and hugged her mother tightly, winced a little at the pain on her toes._

_"Mama love you too, __sweetheart and who is this Rui person, Ran-chan? Your secret lover perhaps?__" the woman __teased__, hugging back the tired child. _

_"No, mama! Rui a friend! Only friend!" she screamed and giggled when her mother started to tickle her back. _

_Ah, both of them are good in telling lies. _

End flashback…

She burped out loudly, whimpering a little when she discovered her sake had long gone into her stomach, just an empty bottle in hand. Her head became heavier and slowly a headache creeping in. Gah, not again. She blames this headache and heartache to her selfish mother.

"Stupid memories, stupid good manners and lastly stupid husband who left me with a heartless beast" she mumbled under her breath and burped loudly for a second time.

"And stupid headache" she added.

She swayed her body to other direction only to have her face merely an inch with the merciless beast. She groaned. God truly hate her since the beginning of her life.

"Lady Ichimaru! What did I say about drinking sake during a lesson!" argh, she doesn't have to be so loud. She's having a damn headache, damn it!

"Aww, come on. This is my first break time after three freakin' hours. Dude, you've got to understand. Burp!" Rangiku swiftly covered her smelly mouth. Lady Kurosaki frowned, mimicking her husband's trademark, as she examined the other's condition.

"You are drunk" she simply stated.

Rangiku make a face, something like, 'Well, duh!'.

Rukia fumed, abruptly realized that her friend was day dreaming hours ago than quietly and patiently listening to her almighty Chappy stories. The fact hurts her Chappy's pride.

So, being a smart person she is, she starts babbling about the importance of listening and paying attention.

" And here I am, telling you fascinating stories about Chappy…bla…bla…bla...bla…and it is important to pay attention when your tutor are telling you tips and…and…AH! You're running away from me again!"

The truth is, Rangiku had long gone from the room ten minutes ago and now she is travelling to the east, down to the main kitchen, searching for something to eat, to ease her grumbling black hole stomach.

* * *

A small touch of Gratitude from wise-imagination; 

Thank you for all of you who had reviewed and read this story, I just wanna let you know that I'm _very _happy with your supports. –bows-

I am forever grateful. I know I didn't deserve this, after all the short chapters and...and... grammar and spelling errors (my English sucks, GAH!) –sobs, sobs-

You can always points out my grammar and spelling errors. It would help me a lot. I just want to learn a correct way to write and stop making a fool out of myself. I won't bite you, promise.

* * *

Review did many miracle things to me. 

It gives me motivation to (maybe) write longer, nicer chapter. –whistles and bats an eye seductively-

Love, wise-imagination.


End file.
